


Stars

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they finally have been on their first date they go on a walk under the stars. And end up in a playground. (teenlock one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The stars where shining bright at the sky in London. Two teenagers were walking on the streets of London. It was absolutely quiet and perfect.  
”You know you didn’t have to take me out on dinner” said the young Sherlock Holmes. He was fierce and pretty at the age of 17. Most people wanted him. But no one was that lucky. John Watson was just lucky that night to be with him in that moment.  
”No it is my pleasure and i wanted to take you out on dinner” John Watson said. Sherlock had a liking for him. He was older but only with one year.  
”Well if you count food at angelos with a candle, as a date then i don’t know what is wrong with you” Sherlock said. He smiled at the end of the sentence. Sherlock had a beautiful smile that not many people got. John responded the smile.  
”Yes it was a date i just didn’t know how you felt about all this ?” John asked. It was a little colder then usual but it was a summer night.  
”I love this, being out with you exploring things outside my own comfort bubble!” Sherlock said. They came to a play ground. Sherlock hurried to the big jungle gym that stood in the middle of the play ground. John could imagine how little mini Sherlock climbed and climbed up these and beating all the other kids. Just because he was better. But it was true cause Sherlock was this -swan that just wanted to spread out his wings and fly. Sherlock was standing on the top of the jungle gym minutes later.  
”Aren’t you coming up ?” he asked. John stood alone on the ground.  
”No climbing was never my thing” John said. Sherlock mutters something and climbs down. John sits down on a swing that hangs in the swing set. He pushes it we his feet. Back and forth back and forth. He doesn’t notice how the man that his heart is beating so fast for sits down on the swing to his left.  
”Life is funny” he says.  
”What do you mean Sherlock ?”  
”I mean we met now in our teens but the possibility is that we could have met later on,and then we live our lives and die”. Why would he bring something like that up ? Then John gets it.  
”I wouldn’t mind to grow old with you, have a bee farm and live our adventures together cause i love you Sherlock and i will never leave you”. A burden that felt like a cliff disappeared from his shoulders. It was out in the air. He had dropped the bomb. Sherlock stood up so he stood up too. He put his arm around Johns neck. Embracing him in a way that made Johns heart flatter.  
”I love you too”. They both blushed. Johns lips neared Sherlocks.  
”I really want to kiss you now” he said  
”Okay”  
Then their lips met and the sky went whole


End file.
